Cazadores y Princesas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: ¿Quién dice que Cazadores y Princesas no se mezclan? Post-Movie.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Snow_** ** _White and the Huntsman_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Cazadores y Princesas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Y entonces la temible Bruja tomó la manzana envenenada y se la dio a la desprevenida Princesa, y al comerla, ella cayó muerta— el niño soltó un chillido de temor y contuvo la respiración, cubriéndose hasta la nariz con las mantas— Y la Bruja quiso huir, pero no contaba conque los enanos y las criaturas del bosque irían por en ella en busca de venganza— el hombre acompañó su relato con exagerados los ademanes y gestos. El niño salió de su escondite ya abrió mucho sus enormes ojos azules, expectante ante el silencio del narrador.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Los animales la acorralaron y la Bruja Malvada cayó por un precipicio, y murió, pagando así por todos sus crímenes.

— ¿Y le quitó el corazón a la Princesa?

—No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó después?

El hombre suspiró y sonrió levemente, acercándose un poco más al niño.

—Los siete enanos llevaron a la hermosa Princesa al...bosque, sí, al bosque, y allí la dejaron, sobre un pedestal rodeado de flores, hasta que un día, el apuesto y valeroso Príncipe la besó, haciendo que despertara, porque ella no estaba muerta, sino sumida en un hechizo. Un hechizo que solo podía ser roto con un beso de amor verdadero...

El niño abrió los ojos con emoción y pegó un salto sobre la cama, festejando.

— ¿Y qué pasó con los enanos, papá?

—Al final todos se convirtieron en héroes, pero regresaron a sus minas y volvieron a hacer lo que más amaban, aunque nunca dejaron de ser amigos de la Princesa.

— ¿Y la Princesa? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Ah... ella se dio cuenta de que también siempre había amado al Príncipe, y se casaron— culminó, volviendo a arropar al niño bajo, las abrigadoras mantas de piel.

— ¿Y vivieron felices por siempre?

—Bueno...

—Claro que sí— interrumpió una tercera voz desde la entrada, revelando su presencia— La Princesa se convirtió en Reina y el _Príncipe_ en su rey. Vivieron juntos en el palacio real, y tuvieron dos hijos hermosos y fuertes que no se querían dormir por las noches.

— ¡Mami!— reclamó el pequeño con una sonrisa, observando a la hermosa mujer abrirse paso hasta él bajo el ligero fulgor de las velas— ¡Deja que papá lo cuente!

—No, no. Tu madre lo hace muy bien— sonrió el hombre, parándose para abrazar a la mujer por la espalda, aspirando el aroma de su cabello negro como alas de cuervo— ¿Y qué más, querida?

—Bueno, el Rey y la Reina arroparon a su hijo mayor y fueron a su habitación, a demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban...— dijo ella, con una mirada sugerente que él no tardó en corresponder.

—Bien, hora de dormir, Príncipe Magnus— anunció el rey con prisa, acercándose a su hijo para taparlo a pesar de sus protestas y depositar un rápido beso en su frente— Descansa, hijo.

—De acuerdo...— suspiró el niño, haciendo un mohín mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama— Pero mañana me la contarás de nuevo.

Sus padres sonrieron y se miraron.

—Hasta mañana, cariño— la mujer también lo besó, saliendo de la habitación delante de su esposo y avanzando por el extenso corredor de piedra, iluminado por el cándido fuego de las antorchas.

— ¿Sabes?— se detuvo para hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa, _Su Majestad_?

Blancanieves chasqueó la lengua y siguió con su camino, jugando con la falda de su vestido.

—Me gusta tu versión de la historia; eso de los enanos cantantes y los animales que asean la casa, pero creo que 'omitiste' la parte del Cazador. Esa era mi favorita.

El rey parpadeó y miró a Blancanieves con gesto interrogante.

—Bueno— susurró él, abrazándola por la cintura desde la espalda, haciéndola reír— Cazadores y Princesas no se mezclan.

— ¿Ah, no? Pues yo recuerdo que sí lo hacen, querido.

Eric soltó una risotada y la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza.

—Creí que sería mejor un heroico Príncipe antes que un Cazador ebrio y pendenciero que había intentado cazar a su mamá. Mi versión es mucho mejor.

Blancanieves rió bajito y abrió la puerta de la habitación real.

—Tienes mucha imaginación, pero eso no quita que seas un mentiroso...

— ¿Mentiroso, yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti?— reclamó— Hasta dónde sé solo tenemos un hijo. Tu también le mentiste a...— Eric se quedó callado y abrió los ojos como platos— Espera, ¿estás...?

La reina asintió y se acarició el vientre con otra sonrisa y una expresión de triunfo.

— _Dos_ hijos, Eric.

El antiguo cazador soltó un gruñido de felicidad y la levantó por cintura, dándole vueltas por los aires mientras gritaba de felicidad.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esto tenemos que decírselo a los enanos!

— ¡Y a todos los animales del bosque!

Él dejó de girar y la bajó de sus brazos, frunciendo el ceño con gesto pensativo.

—Tendré que cambiar el final de mi cuento.

—No lo hagas. Ya es demasiado largo y la verdad no le hace justicia a nuestra historia...— protestó ella, acariciando el pecho de su esposo mientras éste la desvestía lentamente— Lamento decírtelo, pero tu cuento jamás será popular.

Su esposo rió y la besó en los labios, guiándola con mucho cuidado hacia el lecho matrimonial, donde la recostó, sin dejar de besarla.

—Te amo, mi _Princesa..._ Lo he hecho desde la primera vez que te vi.

La reina acarició su rostro y alzó la cabeza para besarlo una vez más.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi _Cazador._ Me has salvado de la oscuridad, y me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo...

Eric la besó otra vez, sintiendo todo ese amor que ella le brindaba, hasta que Blancanieves volvió a separarse, girándolo sobre la cama para estar arriba, con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Quién dijo que Cazadores y Princesas no se mezclan, Cazador?— inquirió, divertida. Él la miró con picardía y soltó un bufido.

—Que se vaya al demonio— gruñó, volviendo a atraerla hacia él para besar sus dulces labios de princesa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola!**

 **Vi la pelicula hoy, y la verdad que estuvo bastante buena, y como la trama quedó algo inconclusa con esos dos me decidí a hacer éste fic.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
